


the world has no right to my heart

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: Alex stands, paralyzed, with her ear pressed to the door in the middle of the hallway. Her heart pounds in her chest because she can't tell... is what they're saying true? Is that what everyone thinks? That she's just an old fool trying her luck with a gorgeous, young actor twenty years younger than her?





	the world has no right to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know. but i felt bad for not posting anything for so long, so here ya go. something that's been sitting in my docs for a really long time.
> 
> Story title from ‘Burn’ by Hamilton the Musical

One of the perks of being with Alex Kingston is that she's everything he ever could've wanted. She's funny, smart, kind and she's the sexiest woman alive, which is definitely a plus. Matt couldn't be happier that she's with him, and he promises himself that he'll do everything he can to make her happy - and hopefully, make her stay.

It's been six months since they made it official. For two months before that, they were just starting out, dipping their toes in the water. When they realised that they were more matched than they initially thought, it pleasantly surprised him and it terrified her. She couldn't fathom falling in love with him - his age was a factor, but so was his occupation. She'd promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't ever go down that road with another actor again. Matt was worth breaking a couple of rules for, but  _ that _ one? The one rule she had that served her well?

It was tricky. Trying to get her to open up and be vulnerable with him, offering his heart up to her first so that she knew he was in it for the long run - that wasn't something he achieved overnight. But oh boy, once he did, there was nothing stopping her.

Alex Kingston loves with everything she has. He's one of the few lucky people in the world to know that feeling, and after working for several long months to earn that love, he knows it was worth it. Every single moment he spent doubting if they were ever going to work, all that time he spent erasing every one of her insecurities - it was all worth it. He's never been happier.

One of the few conditions she'd had going into their relationship was to keep it between them, until they knew for sure it was something both of them wanted. That didn't bother him, though it would've been nice to hold her hand or kiss her cheek in public. Despite that, she never said they couldn't engage in a little flirtation here or there - and she certainly didn't stop him, even initiating it herself sometimes. It was exhilarating, saying naughty things and looking her in the eye with a promise that when they got back to their hotel room - oh, she would be screaming.

Still, he wants to know what it feels like to have Alex Kingston on his arm at award shows; he wants to know what it feels like to kiss her passionately under the moonlight; to brush his lips against the back of her hand and intertwine their fingers as they walk down the street. He wants to look at her the way he does when they're alone - with so much awe and love - and he wants the world to know that his heart, soul and body belonged to not one but her.

And now the time has finally come. The world will know that he loves her and her alone.

It's been two days since the news broke out that they've been seeing each other for the better part of the year. The response was brutal, but nothing they haven't prepared for. He's made it clear that he's happy with her - which is what most of the rags have been publishing since the cat got out of the bag.

So many of those gossip magazines are attacking Alex with vicious insults to her looks and age. Matt hadn't wanted to get involved with it but it's clear that it won't stop soon. And though he knows that Alex never really cared what anyone else thinks of her, he's tired of watching the woman he loves being slandered just because she's seeing him. It hurts to know that he's the main reason why she's being called a cougar and he just wants it to stop.

So in an attempt to stop the vicious comments floating around the net and in papers, he's taken over Alex's Instagram for a few hours, posting a picture of them that Salome took a few months ago - they were at her house in LA, having a barbecue party with just the three of them. Alex had looked ravishing as always, and though he knew Salome was there it was hard to keep his hands off her.

Salome had captured the moment when Matt whispered a corny joke in Alex's ear, making her laugh in that cute little way she always does. Their hands were clasped together and resting on Matt's lap, and he was looking at her with the most tender smile on his face.

That photo shows exactly how he feels when he looks at her - so much love and happiness and joy radiating off of both of them, and he wants all of them to know that, no matter what they say, nothing will stop them from being happy - happy together.

He writes a simple caption and signs his name, and he starts an Instagram Live to prove that he really is the one posting it. He answers fans' questions, sifting through some of the inappropriate ones. He receives a few tasteless questions but the majority of those tuning in are excited and happy for him, and he's glad that there are at least some of them who won't defame Alex on his account. Still, there are a shockingly large number of people who disapproves but he doesn't mind - he doesn't care about anyone else's approval except Alex's, and he makes that clear during the livestream. He also makes sure to mention how great and amazing Alex is no less than a few hundred times.

He spends his entire morning doing that, and by the time he arrives on set on his new TV show people are buzzing with it. He receives a few congratulatory pats on the back from some members of the cast and crew, and he retreats back to his trailer to set his things down.

He receives a call as he's heading towards the makeup room and he ducks out behind some props, smiling when he sees who's calling.

"Hello, love," he answers.

"Matt," she says softly, and just by the way she says his name he can tell that she's tired and worn out. "I told you you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I hate what they're saying about you." He whispers, just in case anyone hears him. "I just want them to stop."

"They won't, you know." she tells him, sighing softly in frustration. "They won't stop. And it's bad enough without you putting yourself in the crossfire."

"The whole reason they're attacking you is because you're with  _ me _ ." he says, shrugging a little. "Just - just let me protect you. I can do that now, so please just let me, Alex."

"Matt -" she starts.

"I know you're used to the press badgering you. I know it isn't anything new but I- " he breaks off, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you, Alex, and now that the entire world knows that I do, nothing's going to stop me from defending you. Not even you."

"Matthew," she sighs into the phone. She pauses for a while and he thinks that maybe she's coming up with another argument. Instead, she says tenderly, "I love you so much."

He feels a grin split his face and he knows he must look like an idiot but he can't help the way Alex makes him feel. "I love you too." he pauses. "Did you watch the livestream?"

"No, I didn't. We were rehearsing when you thought it prudent to hack into my Instagram account." she says dryly. "I'll have to punish you for that, by the way."

"I look forward to it."

"We were taking a short break when the stage manager told me what you did." she tells him. "The video was very sweet, Matt."

"I didn't do anything," he says, shrugging. He really hadn't.

"Yes, you did. And that's why before I punish you tonight, I'll come over to the studio to pick you up and we can go to dinner."

"Can we- ?" he starts, but she cuts him off.

"No more sex in the trailer, Matt." she says sternly, though he can tell that she's laughing a little. "We almost got caught the last time!"

"But people  _ know _ about us now!" he points out. When Alex doesn't give in, he sighs and pouts. "Fine. But fair warning, I  _ will _ kiss you in front of everyone. And put my hand on your arse. There will be caressing, Kingston."

*

Alex steps out of her car and walks into the studio, flashing the security guard a charming smile and walking confidently past him. She's done this so many times that the guard doesn't bother to check her, greeting her with a small nod and letting her pass.

She finds Matt's trailer easily, and when she reads the schedule pasted on his door she realises that he still has half an an hour of shooting before he wraps for the day. Deciding against staying in his cluttered trailer, she strays towards the rooms, walking past offices and wardrobe and makeup, searching for an empty room to rest her feet in.

She reaches the end of the hallway without any luck. Frowning and sighing a little, she turns back with the intention of heading back to Matt's trailer and resting on his couch instead. When she does, she spots one of the other cast members - Mia is her name, she thinks. They've only met once but she seemed like a very nice girl - certainly talented, and very beautiful.

She starts to call out her name before deciding against it - she doesn't want to startle the girl. She quickens her pace and follows Mia as she enters one of the rooms.

Alex hears voices laughing and pauses outside the closed door, not wanting to interrupt in case it was a cast meeting.

"Yes, I saw the livestream. Bit pathetic, don't you think?" Mia's voice rings out, strong and clear. "Do you think she put him up to it?"

"What other explanation is there?" An unfamiliar voice answers. The voice is deep and gruff, definitely a male. Alex frowns, still trying to discern if an important meeting is going on - it doesn't sound like it, but she can't be sure. "You know how men are. As long as they've got you in the sheets, they'll do anything for you."

"I dunno," Mia says, clearly in thought. "I mean, she's  _ got _ to realise he doesn't  _ really _ love her, doesn't she? I mean, he broke up with one of the country's top models like, three months before they got together. He can't be going from  _ beautiful _ to... aging."

Alex stands, paralyzed, with her ear pressed to the door in the middle of the hallway. Her heart pounds in her chest because she can't tell... is what they're saying true? Is that what everyone thinks? That she's just an old fool trying her luck with a gorgeous, young actor twenty years younger than her?

"I don't know what he's thinking, honestly." the male voice answers. "Do you think it's just for the publicity? That they aren't actually together, but she's got something on him and she's holding it over his head if he doesn't pretend to be with her? I mean, she hasn't gotten a lot of roles lately, has she? This sort of thing would definitely be a signal boost."

"Oooh, I like that theory!" Mia perks up. "And it all fits very nicely - why else would he be with her, unless she's threatening to tank him?"

"Exactly."

"Alex Kingston isn't worth a tenth of Matt Smith, anyway." Mia says. "Everyone knows that."

"I just wish he would tell us the truth," the male voice sighs. "He keeps lying to us and saying he's happy when he clearly isn't - why else wouldn't he join us at parties and bring her along with him?"

Unable to take anymore of the conversation, Alex forces herself to walk away. She walks with her head down, her mind swimming with thoughts - what was Matt telling his friends? Why did they think he was lying about being happy with her? Has he ever acted otherwise?

"Alex!" Matt calls, skipping over from the set. Alex blinks and she's standing right in front of Matt's trailer, staring at the door. "Sweetheart, you're early! How long have you -" he stops in front of her and cuts himself off, frowning in concern. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He reaches out a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek and she sniffs, wiping her other cheek hastily. She hadn't even realised she'd started tearing up.

"Alex?" He asks, worried. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

She looks up at him, looks into his eyes and sees nothing but love reflected back at her. She smiles a little, knowing that whatever she heard in that room - whatever she thought after - it wasn't true. He loves her, truly loves her, and no one else has to believe it.

"It's nothing." she says softly, looking down and smiling a little wider so that he knows there's nothing to worry about. "It's all sorted out now."

"Really?" he asks disbelievingly. "Then why won't you look at me?"

_ Because I can't lie to your face, Matthew, _ she thinks.

Sighing, she faces him and looks him in the eye. "It's really nothing, darling. Don't worry about it."

"Alex," he sighs in frustration. "Sweetheart, I - don't lie to me. If it really is nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Tell me what's wrong, even if I can't fix it, just tell me, please." he takes her hands in his and presses soft kisses to the back of her palm. "You can tell me anything, Alex, I swear."

"Are you sure?" She asks uncertainly. He nods firmly, eyes wide and sincere. "Alright. But you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Scout's honour."

She tells him about Mia, about the male voice, about the things they were saying and theories they were sharing. She tells him about how, for a brief moment, she wondered if he'd done something to make them think that way, but she quickly adds that the thought was fleeting, momentary, disappearing the moment she looked into his eyes.

She watches as his cheeks gets redder and redder. It isn't embarrassment, as it so often is - it's anger and cold, hard fury, indignation on her behalf. When she finishes, he lets out a puff of air and turns towards the direction of the hallway, but she rests her hand on his chest.

"It's not worth it, Matt." she whispers, her hand trailing up to rest on his cheek. She steps in his way to prevent him from marching up to the room and bursting through the door. "Please, you promised me you wouldn't get angry."

"That was before I knew what they were saying about us," he grits, still looking at the doorway. "You don't understand, Alex - I  _ work _ with these people. I'm friends with them and I expect them to be supportive of me no matter what I do." He looks down at her. "No matter who I love."

"I know," she says, stroking her thumb over his cheeks soothingly. "I know, darling, trust me. But please, they didn't know I was listening. I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"When will you trust me to protect you?" He asks, looking down at her seriously. "When will you let people treat you the way you deserve to be treated?"

"Matthew," she says heavily, her shoulders dropping. "Of course I trust you but this is- "

"Then let me." He says. "I know you don't need it. I just want to be able to do this for you. To defend the woman I love."

"What are you going to say to them?" she asks, a little fearfully.

He shrugs. "Anything ranging from 'fuck you' to 'I fucking love Alex Kingston'. Haven't decided yet."

She lets out a light chuckle. "Please don't, Matt."

"Nothing's gonna stop me, Kingston." He says, already briskly walking towards the room.

She sighs and covers her face with her hands, unsure of whether to follow him. She's not sure she wants to watch the confrontation happen.

Still, she slowly inches towards the room and hears Matt's voice, speaking loud and clear:

"Frankly, I don't give a bloody damn about either of you, but don't you dare talk about Alex like that." He says, his tone scathing. "I fucking love her and our relationship isn't anyone else's business but ours. So do me a favour and shut up. One more thing - fuck you."

He slams the door shut behind him as he walks out and she raises her eyebrows at him.

"You ended up saying both." Alex says, slightly amused and feeling her heart swell.

"Felt right." he shrugs. He looks down at her and wraps his arms around her tightly, hugging her to his chest. "I love you, Kingston."

"I love you too, darling." she says against his chest.

He puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her back to the trailer. "Before we go for dinner, are you sure we can't- "

"Matt, we are not having sex in your trailer again."

"Please!" he begs, pouting. "It was so fun the last time! And we can be  _ extra _ loud now that everyone knows."

Alex groans, looking at his puppy dog face. She can't say no to him - and if she's being just a tiny bit honest, the thought of him taking her in her trailer and Mia and her friend hearing them does sound extremely enticing. "Ten minutes only, Matt."

Matt nods eagerly. "Good thing you're wearing a skirt, then. Have you got knickers under there?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you find out?"

"Oh I plan to, you naughty little girl." he growls, as he smacks her arse and they stumble into the trailer.

They took much longer than ten minutes.


End file.
